CLANNAD: Jet X
by SHONENJUMPBOY
Summary: This is a clannad fiction, a story about a boy, My character named Jet X. He will go through events of friendship, pain, sorrow, Joy and love. Chapter 4 is here! I got some bad news guy's, I don't think I will be making anymore stories for CLANNAD: Jet!
1. Chapter 1

This is a CLANNAD fiction with my character Jet X, he was going to be Jet Li, but I like X better.

I own nothing!!!

Chapter 1: Life and a friend

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and it felt like nothing would go wrong.

Except for one guy, his name was Jet X, he woke up in his rent room, and he got up and walked over to the bathroom. After in the bathroom he went out and looked at his room, he sighed deeply, he didn't have anything much in his room. All he had was a bathroom, kitchen area which he never uses, only for cooking noodles and having water. And that was it, he sleeps in a corner of the room, his room had no bed…not that he cared.

He was a short-black haired, his eyes were blue. He was 15 years old

"Some things never change, just the same old things" Jet said to himself.

He heard knock on the door "Come in landlady!" he called out.

The door opened and it was Misae Sagara, the landlord of the dorm. She looked around the room and glanced at Jet, she made a sigh in depression.

"Jet-kun, you should have some accessories around here! At least get a bed!"

Jet just looked at her, "why bother? I'm just wasting my money, its better for food and the rent" he said.

Misae shook her head; she didn't know what was with him,

"But anyway, rent" she held her out.

Jet went to get his wallet in the bathroom; he went back to Misae and gave her the rent money.

"This should last for 12 months" and went to the kitchen to cook noodles.

Misae looked over her shoulder to see Jet; he paid her the same on the same day and month.

'He's been here since he was 13 and now he's 15, for 2 long years. Not that I don't mind, he's my best tenant, he pays the most then anyone here. When I first met him he just handed me a years worth of money to rent a room, I always wonder how he get's the money.' Misae thought to herself.

"Well, Im off to school now, see you later landlady" Jet called out before leaving.

"Wait! How did he change his clothes!? Did I think THAT long?!?" she shouted out.

Jet was walking his way to school on the steep road, He saw most of the students struggling, he didn't care about them, why should he?

'There is only one person I care about…and that's me' Jet thought.

He finally got to the entrance of his school; he went into the school building and went upstairs to find his classroom 3-C (A.N: I don't know what the classrooms there are!)

He was the first person to arrive he went over to the teachers desk and looked at the seating plan, he was near the window. He loved to look outside and enjoy the blue sky. He went over to his seat and waited for his new class to come.

He waited for about 12 minutes (A.N: That's early even if I made this!) Jet saw the door slide open and his classmates were here; they took their seats and waited for their teacher. For not so long their teacher came in.

"Stand!" somebody said, and Jet and his classmates stood up.

"Take a bow" he said, and Jet and the others bowed.

"Sit down please" the teacher said, and they all sat down.

"Welcome back to a new year and class everyone! Im your new form teacher and you may address me as Tomomi-sensei" she instructed.

"So Class, why don't we all introduce our selves and what our dreams our, Starting from the top left"

After about a few minutes of introducing, it was Jets turn, he stood up and spoke.

"Greetings, my name is X Jet (A.N: in Japan, you say your last name) and my dream for the future…is none of your business" Jets last sentence gave chills to everyone.

Jet bowed and sat back down, Tomomi stared at Jet in shock, 'wow, not a nice guy, that's for sure' she thought.

"Well class! I guess it's time for you guy's to attend your lessons, have a good day!" Tomomi said giving them some backbone.

Jet just sighed at went to attend his lessons.

At lunch time Jet went to a place that nobody went to, it was his usual spot he called it. He sat down near a tree and rested his back on the tree, he got out his lunch from his bag and he ate. After a few minutes of eating and having a nap, only 17 minutes left for his next lesson, he got up and walked back to his school. But suddenly he heard someone laughing evilly; he turned his head to see 3 big school punks fighting with a blond haired student.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!!!" one of the punks taunted the blond haired guy.

"SHUT UP BOLD FREAK!" the blond boy shouted back, trying to hit them.

AS the fight continues, Jet was watching, wondering. Should he just walk away like he always does, or fight along side him? But he shook his head.

'No! Why should I help him?' he thought

He continued to walk, until he looked back and saw the blond boy was on the floor in pain. He saw one of the punks's grabbing a rock to finish him. Jet eyes widened.

'There're going to kill him?!? That's too far! I got to help him' Jet thought seriously.

The punk was about to throw the rock at the blond boy until he was punched in the stomach, and he was shot back a few metres. The other two punks were terrified, and they ran off. Jet watched them run off and he set his gaze on the blond boy.

He walked over to the blond boy and offered his hand.

"You okay?" Jet said

The blond boy looked up at Jet confused.

"…You…saved me? But why?" the blond boy said with curiosity.

It was Jets turn to be confused "Why? You were just about to get killed! I had to save you!"

The blond boy was speechless "But…everybody doesn't care what happens to me" he said

Jet flinched, "what's your name?" he asked.

The Blondie boy blinked at his question but he answered him "M-my name is Sunohara Youhei"

Jet offered a handshake "My Name is X Jet, call me Jet, Youhei" he said.

Youhei looked at his hand "what's the handshake for?" he asked.

"I don't have any friends; will you be my first friend?" Jet asked.

Youhei smiled and shook his hand "Neither do I, Lets be best friends" he asked.

Jet smiled and said "that would be great" And they walked together to school while chatting on the way.

End of chapter 1

Well? did you like that? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ethynn:

Not only is the name, "Jet X" amazing, but he is amazing. Thank goodness he saved Sunohara. He would have been guilty forever had Sunohara been killed!

I want the next chapter~! ( Thank you very much! This makes me want to work A lot more harder)

Chapter 2: A fun life

Jet and Youhei were walking to their next and final lesson; turns out they have the same subject and classroom.

"Well here we are!" Youhei said.

Jet looked at his timetable "Subject English, teacher Joseph-sensei and room 1-G" he said.

Youhei slides the door and they both went inside, they looked at the seating plan on their sensei's desk.

Jet smiled and spoke "Well hey! We're sitting near each!"

"That's awesome!" Youhei replied cheerfully.

That sat in their places and talked until their teacher comes in. A few students came in; some of them were surprised by Youhei talking to someone. A few minutes went by and their teacher arrived, and they were ready for anything.

* * *

"JET! HEY JET!" Youhei shouted while running down the corridor.

Jet turned his head around and saw Youhei, he smiled, "Hey! What's up?"

Youhei catching his breath "Do…you…want to…hang out…at my rent room?" he said while gasping for air.

Jet didn't even think about say no. nobody cares where he goes.

"Okay! Lead the way Buddy!" he said.

Youhei smiled and led Jet to his place.

Jet was looking up at a building, his expression was zero, and Youhei looked at jet.

"What's wrong? Is it that strange that I live in a rent place?" he said.

Jet looked and Youhei "No…it's just that…I live here too" he said.

"WHA…! NO WAY!" Youhei shouted.

"Well…no point standing here lets go in." Jet said.

Youhei nodded and walked along side Jet. After a few minutes walking on the stairs they were finally at Youhei's front door. Youhei got out his key and unlocked the door.

He put his hand out "after you" he said.

Jet cracked a smile, he opened the door and he stopped. He looked around the room; it was a very nice place, bright, lot of accessories. Why?

"Not much, but It's what I call home" Youhei said while walking past Jet.

Youhei sat down and grabbed a manga book.

"You like reading manga?" he said.

"Sorry…I never have" Jet replied

Youhei's face looked shocked, 'Oh…my…god! He's never read a manga!?!' he thought, almost breaking down.

Jet closed Youhei's door and sat down near the table. Jet was fidgeting; he felt the urge to read a manga!

(A.N who wouldn't want to read a manga?)

Youhei adjusted his eyes to Jet, he sweat dropped.

"Err…Jet? Do you want to read one of my manga's?" he said.

Jet got up and shouted "YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

* * *

And his voice was heard around the world.

England, PM Gordon Brown.

"What was that noise!?" he demanded to know.

"Must be the cat sir" one of his workers said.

Gordon nodded "he's been acting strange for a week now"

* * *

America, President Barrack Obama.

"And so, I will bring change to….Yes?" he said.

The people stared at each other, "What!?" they all shouted.

* * *

Youhei jumped up and ran over to cover Jet's mouth.

"Shhhhh!!! Don't shout! Otherwise everyone will hear you!" he whispered in fear.

(A.N too late, lol)

Youhei went over to his collection of manga, and got him, Lucky Star vol 1.

"This is Kinda a girl's manga, but you may like it!" he said.

Youhei gave Jet the book, Jet took it and began to read. After a few minutes of reading, Jet was drawn into the book. He never knew manga was such an incredible thing!

(A.N Don't we all?)

Youhei smiled, "your enjoying it, what do you think?" he said.

Jet looked up and smiled "its great, thank you for showing me this"

Youhei blushed at the thank you bit.

Jet blinked "what's wrong? You're all red?"

"NO! IM NOT!!!" Youhei jumped being caught off guard.

* * *

Misae was walking to Jet's room, she knocked on the door. She waited for a reply.

'Huh? That's strange, he always stays up and he always tells me I can come in?' she thought.

"Jet! Are you in there?" she raised her voice.

She then opened his door. By surprise, Jet was not here.

She looked around the room and in the bathroom but he was not there.

"Where is Jet? He's not here" Misae said in concern.

She then shook her head, 'no, Jet can look after himself, he'll be alright.

She sighed and went off to tend to her duties.

* * *

After an hour of reading manga, Jet got up and walked over to Youhei's door.

"Well, looks like I'll be on my way, thanks for showing me what manga is" he said.

"No problem, maybe we can go to your room, tomorrow after school?" Youhei suggested.

Jet thought for a moment, he thought about Youhei no liking his room but then shook it off.

"Great! It'll be an Honor having you at my place!" he smiled

Youhei and Jet laughed together.

"Bye!" Youhei said while giving a wave.

Jet waved back and went to his room. While he was walking to his room, he felt…happy, special, and something else he not say in words.

End of chapter 2

Was I making the boys a bit soft? You'll love the next chapter! And Ill even give you the title of chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The blue haired boy and the Silver haired girl

Ooh, big spoiler! Im sorry if this chapter is short, but I will make the next one bigger, so I need lots of time! and yours too!


	3. Blue haired boy and silver haired girl 1

Chapter 3: The blue haired boy and the silver haired girl

Jet was sleeping in the corner of his room; there was a knock on the door. Jet was too tired to get up.

"Come in!" Jet shouted.

The opened and there was Youhei. "Dude! Wake up!"

Jet grunted, "its only 7: 30 am Youhei! What's the rush!?"

"Sorry! But I really wanted to see your…"

Youhei looked around the room. "Room!?"

"Yeah…this is my room" said Jet while he was getting up.

"But there's nothing here! Why!?" Youhei shouted.

Jet took a glance at his new friend; he made a deep sigh and explained. "I don't want to waste my money on things I don't need."

Youhei's head tilted down. "But…You…you like manga, right?"

Jet didn't look at Youhei. "Well…I…Im sorry Youhei"

Youhei pulled a confused look "Sorry? For what?"

"That I don't have anything to impress you; I just don't understand why people buy all these things." Jet said.

Youhei sighed "well Jet, I don't have the right words to say it, but I think people want to enjoy life…and be happy"

Jet tilted his head up "Happy?"

Youhei nodded, "Yes, that means no sad faces, you have to be happy!"

Jet tilted his head down and he brought it back up and had a BIG smile.

Youhei snickered and laughed. Jet looked confused.

Jet and Youhei went to school together; they walk up the very steep road and watching other students rolling down the road. They went inside their class and took a seat.

"Well it looks like it's gonna be a long boring day!" Youhei said out loud while having a stretch.

"Dude, don't go sleeping on me or sensei will blame me for not waking you up!" Jet added, and they both laughed.

But then they heard someone sighing and mumbling something about them.

Youhei got up and pointed at the person "Hey! What was that?"

The boy just groaned and said "do you guys ever be quiet?"

Jet stood up "you got a problem with that?" he said, not turning his head around.

The boy didn't say, he just sighed.

"That's right…keep your mouth shut if you still want it" Jet said and sat back down.

Their teacher came in, and it seems it would turn out to be an interesting day.

When it was lunch time, Jet offered Youhei to join him at his usual spot. They both went together and ate their lunches.

Jet looked at Youhei, he seemed…angry.

"Youhei, why are you angry?" Jet started.

Youhei looked up to face Jet and grunted "It's that blue haired guy from this morning"

Jet knew who he was talking about, but he didn't know the guy had blue because of not looking at him.

"Forget about him Youhei, but if he doe's sticks his nose in, I'll take him on" he said.

Youhei smiled "And I'll be by your side!"

Jet smiled at his support. But then they heard some noises…motorbikes? They got up and ran to the source of the noise.

They were at the field; they saw loads of punks on motorbikes.

"w-what the hell!?" Youhei shouted.

"HEY! LOSERS!!!" one of them shouted

"WE'RE HERE TO TAKE OVER YOUR SCHOOL!" The leader shouted.

Everybody was in fear. Everybody? Nope!

Jet and Youhei walked towards them, everybody was whispering and shouting on how insane they were!

Youhei looked a little scared, Jet noticed this, and He put his hand on Youhei's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you can beat them, you just need to believe you can win" Jet advised him.

Youhei nodded in reply. The punks pulled confused faces (A.N trust me, the faces aren't pretty!)

"WHO DA HELL ARE YOU!?" the shouted at them.

Jet and Youhei stopped, they slowly grinned at the punks.

"Your worst nightmare!" they said in union

The punks were taken aback to their comment, but they revved their engines and charged at them.

"OH YEAH? BRING IT ON!!!" The leader shouted with a battle cry.

But Jet and Youhei didn't shiver. They waited….waited…and BAM!

Jet air kicked the leader and sent him flying in the air! Everyone was amazed by Jet counter attack. But one other punk flanked Jet! Jet looked behind him.

'Damn! Cant dodge in time!" he thought to himself.

BAM! The Punk got punched in the face by…Youhei. Youhei and Jet put their backs together.

"Thanks for saving me Youhei" Jet thanked.

Youhei smirked "It's the repayment for saving me!"

All the punks circled around Jet and Youhei, They all charged at them at once. Jet closed his eyes and told Youhei to do the same when they opened them…

KAABOOOM!!!

All of a sudden, every punk is sent flying through the air and fell high from the sky! No one could believe what they saw! Jet and Youhei won against a riot of punks on motorbikes!!!

Youhei and Jet were out of breath, they looked at each other.

"What…was…*gasp*…That!?" Youhei said while getting some air.

Jet breathing heavily, "I…don't…*wheeze*…Know!"

Then a person came up to them, Youhei knew who it was, it was the blue haired boy from this morning!

"What do you…*gasp*…want?" Youhei said still regaining his breath.

The boy tilted his head down.

"Im sorry, for this morning, I should of kept my nose out. By seeing your fight, I don't want to mess with you guys."

Jet and Youhei watched him while still regaining their breath.

The boy bowed, "Please forgive me!"

Jet stood up and walked over to him and put his hand out.

"Do you want to be our friend?" Jet offered.

The boy looked up, "s-sure" and he shook his hand.

"My name is X Jet, please to meet you" he introduced himself.

"And Im Sunohara Youhei, Likewise" Youhei introduced himself as well.

"And Im Okazaki Tomoya and I hope we all get along well!"

Youhei smiled "Im we will!"

Jet heard the bell!

"C'mon guys or we'll be late!" Jet shouted.

And they all ran to class.


	4. Blue haired boy and silver haired girl 2

Chapter 3: The blue haired boy and the silver haired girl part 2

Ethynn~

OMG! Thanks for the shoutout! And these chapters were great! Can't wait for the next one!

Thank you very, very much! This means a lot to me! No problem for the shoutout!

Viki~

Seriously, Jet X? Feels too much like a self insert or poorly inserted Original character.

Well, if you know a better name, please, tell me ^^ plus you don't have any clue about Jet yet!

Jet was up at the middle of the night, he was working, he worked at a late night market, and he made lots of money at his job. (A.N you weren't expecting that?)

Jet's boss, Keisha Miyamoto, was watching Jet, he walked up to Jet who was working very hard, and stacking heavy creates on his own.

"Jet! How's it goin?" Keisha said.

Jet wiped the sweat off his forehead. He turned his head to meet his boss.

"Oh! Hello boss, I have I done something wrong?" he asked.

Keisha jumped "What!? NO! No! I just wanted to have a little chat with you!" he laughed nervously.

Jet blinked at his boss, but he accepted his offer.

Jet walked with Keisha to his office, they went inside, Jet took a seat, and Keisha offered him a drink of coffee or Tea. Jet shook his head in reply.

Keisha sat in his own chair, he looked at Jet. "Jet, you've been working here for a very long time now, and Im very impressed."

Jet bowed "Thank you boss"

"But I wanted to ask this question for a very long time now Jet" Keisha questioned.

Jet's expression change from plain to confusion.

"Why did you come and work here at the age of 13?" Keisha said seriously.

Jet looked down to his feet, he didn't really like the question, and his boss really wasn't the one to talk about his personal life.

Jet took a deep breath and spoke "Well…I could tell you a bit, Im living in a rent room, the landlady is Misae Sagara. And I have to pay the rent and buy some…food."

Keisha couldn't believe it, he was a young lad and he was living at a renting place. But Jet didn't really care. Keisha got up and went over to Jet; he handed out money to Jet.

"Here you go, your payment" Keisha smiled.

Jet looked up to his boss; he slowly took the money from him.

"Thank you boss" Jet relied.

Jet got up and shook his boss hand and went to leave. But he then stopped and looked at the accessories. He was thinking back on what Youhei said to him yesterday.

'I think people want to enjoy life…and be happy' was what Youhei told him yesterday. Jet smiled and went to look around the store and see what they got.

Youhei and Tomoya were walking together to Jet's room, they got along pretty well! (A.N I only watched a little bit of CLANNAD, but I think those two should be friendlier)

Youhei knocked on the door and Jet told them to come in, Youhei opened the door and by his might, He thought his sight was been cheated by a spell! Jet's room was filled with accessories!

Tomoya thought he had a very nice room, he didn't understand why Youhei was amazed.

Jet came out of the bathroom and he was all dressed for school, he smiled and waved to Youhei and Tomoya.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Jet…what's with your room?!" Youhei shouted.

Jet looked around "well, I thought about what you said yesterday. And I feel…happy…thank you"

Youhei blushed and turned his head away "I-I-it was nothing!" he stuttered. (A.N O///O I know what you're thinking! Yaoi! No way!)

Jet now had a bed, more food, and manga books!

"Okay, this is no time for talking guys, let's go!" Tomoya interrupted.

"Ok!" they replied.

The 3 friends walked up the very steep road (A.N I love the steep road, lol) as always the students struggle to get to the top and they saw a fat guy rolling down the road.

The three sweat dropped "There goes Mr. Tumble" Youhei commented.

When they got into school, the three were having a chat until someone came up to them.

She was a silver haired girl; Youhei looked at her and blushed.

'Wow, she's gorgeous' Youhei thought.

"Hello, Okazaki-kun. Who are those two?" The girl said, looking at Jet and Youhei.

"Uh…urmm…these are my new friends" Tomoya nervously said.

Jet bowed "My name is X Jet, pleased to meet you"

Youhei bowed as well "And Im Sunohara Youhei, Likewise"

"And Im Sakagami Tomoyo" Sakagami bowed back.

Youhei stared at her face, she had beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, his heart was pumping like mad! Jet looked at a blushing Youhei, he looked from Youhei's sight was taking him. Its was Sakagami. Jet smirked at this.

Youhei then felt being elbowed lightly; it was Jet who still had his smirk.

"Hey, hey, hey! What you looking at huh?" Jet teased.

Youhei turned lobster red, "W-what are you talking about!?" he shouted.

"You know what I mean" Jet teased him more.

"YOU…"

Youhei jumped "NO!"

"HAVE…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Youhei pleaded.

"A…"

"NOOOOO!!!" Youhei screamed in doom.

"…uh…guys? What the hell are you doing?" Tomoya interrupted.

Everything went totally silent; Youhei's mouth was wide open and was sweating bullets. Jet however was sad, he pulled a 'why do you have to ruin the fun' look.

Sakagami blinked at the sight of the two; never had she met somebody like them. She saw Youhei was staring at her, Youhei noticed that she found out he was staring at her.

"Excuse me, why are you staring at me?" she asked Youhei.

"W-what!? Why would I stare at you!?" then Youhei ran off to the school building.

Jet shrugged and ran after Youhei. Tomoya felt that he had a lot of answers to give.

Jet made it to the classroom; he saw Youhei's head on the table. He went over and patted him on the back.

"Sorry for teasing you back there" Jet apologized.

Youhei looked up at Jet, "its okay, your right about one thing"

"Really? What's that?"

"That I have a crush on her" Youhei admitted.

'This gonna be a hard life' Jet thought.

End of chapter 4


End file.
